Blind, but Now I See
by DragonzWingz89
Summary: Bella was a photographer for The Soul Searchers when a horrible accident left er blind. She moves back home to Forks for Charlie to care for her. Then she meets Emmett. **Rated M for future. 1st Twilight fic. Emmett still vampire. Please, be gentle. :)**
1. Chapter 1

~* Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, or anything that has to do with it. It belongs to S.M. This is probably my only disclaimer.*~

Chapter 1: Blindsided

I ducked as bullets flew by my head. I had lifted to get an action shot of Sergent Gerner shooting at the enemy. As I captured the shot, Private Harding pulled me down.

"Swan! Are you crazy? Be careful what you are doing. You'll lose your head if you don't watch it." Harding yelled at me.

"Sorry, Harding. Where do we head to next?" I asked as I passed the canteen to him and taking out the map.

"We head three clicks east to the abandon building where the others are stationed. We regroup there."

I nodded. I crouched down behind him as we walked from behind our sheild of rubble. All the while I snapped pictures of the company of men surrounding me.

I was in the company of the 35th Infantry Marine squad, proudly named The Soul Searchers. After all, they searched for souls who harm the innocent and sent them to their afterlife to be judged.

My commanding officer, Cheif Renegade, sent me with these men to take pictures for the documentary that was currently taking place. No other photogrpher dared to come to this baren waste land. I stepped up. It was the chance I needed to prove I wasn't just a small town girl who couldn't handle herself. Yeah, I carried a gun on my back, and I've gotten my share of this war, but I wanted to show the guys in boot camp I wasn't just another "pretty face".

"Hey, Swan." I look to my right to see Jenkinson coming at me.

"Hey!" I yelled as he grabbed my camera out of my hands.

"You take pictures of us, now to take some of you." He began snapping pictures of me laughing and reaching for my camera.

Next thing I know I have Harding and Franklin at my sides and Jenkinson holding the camera out in front of him. He snapped a quick picture of the four of us.

"Okay, enough horse play. Let's get to that checkpoint and regroup. Move out!" Sergent Gerner yelled over his shoulder.

"I want a copy of that Swan when we get back." Jenkinson said as he gave me back the camera.

As we neared our destination, things had finally quietedand the gun fire stopped. I slowly walked around, looking for anything that would be worthy of capturing for my commander to add to the documentary.

I entered a side entrance of an old building, three spots down from our check point. As I entered, I saw a shadow move through my lens. I slowly look up to see a woman in long clothing, everything but her eyes covered.

I couldn't understand what she was saying as she walked towards me. At a closer look, I noticed a small bundle in her arms. Then it clicked. She must have been begging to save her child.

As I walked closer, I could hear Harding and Gerner calling for me. Then thats when I heard it. That unmistakable click.

"Swan!" Harding yelled out for me.

It was too late. The last thing i saw was an explosion through my camera lens.

~*A/N: Hello my lovelies! I'm back! Just writing a different genre of story. So, here is the 1st chapter. Hope I have you intrigued a bit. It's a work in progress. Let me know how I'm doing so far. :) *~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Going Home

It has been two months. Two. Agonizing. Months. I haven't left the hospital since that day. Hell, I haven't even left the damn hospital bed.

All I could do was lay here while the doctors and nurses ran tests trying to see if I had any improvement. No such luck.

No amount of tests can bring my sight back. I'm blind. The bomb blew in my face, throwing me back into the stone wall and burning my retenas and corneas. No hope to repair or transplant. Looks like I'm out. No more going with the guys on missions.

"Hey, Swan! What's up girl?"

I knew that voice. I heard it everyday for two years. "Hey, Jenkinson."

"How are ya?" I could feel him sit on the bed, so I turned to where I felt him.

"Could be better. Be glad to get out of this damn place. I'm tired of being asked dumb questions and my face being poked like a pig."

Jenkinson laughed. "Well I have good news. Me and the guys are going back to the States with you. You're going home."

"Seriously?" I hoped he was serious. I reached up and felt his face. I could feel the smile on his lips, the amusement lines on his forehead and the raise of his eyebrows.

"I'm going home? Wait, where do they have me set to go home to?" I never had a home. Only home I had was when I was a kid living with my dad in Forks, Washington. Mom moved me from place to place when she met Phil until I joined the Marines at 18. So, really, I guess the only place I could call home was Forks. With Charlie. Who I haven't seen since I was 10.

"They have you going to Forks. Your dad is letting us bring you to your house."

I nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Now, Chica. Get dressed. We don't have all day."

I was knocked backwards as clothes hit me. "Damn it, Franklin! I can't see that flyin at me!"

"I know. Makes makin faces at you more fun." He laughed.

I flipped him the bird. "Get your asses out so I can change."

"Got it." Jenkinson said as he lifted off the bed.

I heard the door shut. As I was about to strip when I realized they were still in the room.

"I may have lost my sight, but I can hear you two still standing here. Don't think youre goin to see me stark naked. Now, get out."

"Damn. Alright, alright we're gone." Franklin opened the door and I heard them move out.

To make sure they were gone, I called the nurse in to check the room and keep watch. She offered her help, but I refused. I didn't want to be disabled. I still wanted to do for myself.

I stripped the gown and threw it on the bed. I felt for my underware and managed to put them on right after putting them on backwards first. My bra wasn't so hard to do. I slipped into the pair of jeans and shirt before fumbling with my socks and boots. Finally I was dressed. I found my brush and brushed my hair before putting it into a ponytail. I gave the okay and the nurse let the guys in.

"Not bad for a girl who can't see." Harding said.

"Shove it, Harding. You're lucky I have coped with being blind or I'd have to whoop your ass."

"I'd like to see you try, Swan." Harding shoved my shoulder as he laughed.

"Miss Isabella Swan?"

"That's me." I mumbled.

"Bella, sir. She isn't fond of her birth name." Franklin said.

"Okay. Bella, then. I have your discharge papers. You will be back in the States in the care of your father, Charlie. He has had someone contact him with instructions on how to care for you. Your commanding officer has signed your papers for an honorable discharge. Now, all I want you to do is take your meds on time, and please be careful when you walk in a new place. I have you a foldable walking stick to help you find your way. Any questions?"

I shook my head. I just wanted to get out of here.

"Who do you want to sign your papers?"

"I will. I need to do something on my own."

"Very well. Here is the pen. I will place your hand where you need to sign. Sign with your full name please."

He handed me the pen and placed my hand where I needed to sign. I felt like I was signing my life away with all the papers pushed under my hand.

"Okay. You're free to go. Here is your stick, and your copy of papers. Have a safe trip."

The guys helped me up and out of the room. I unfolded my walking stick and felt my way around. After much joking and an hour car ride with three of the most obnoxious guys on the face of the earth, we finally reached the airport.

Our non-stop, all the way flight from Kuwait to New York was leaving in an hour. Gave us time to check our bags, go through security, use the bathroom and get a comfortable seat. With Harding's help, I got situated in my seat, thankfully a aisle seat, before we took off.

"So, excited about getting home?" Harding asked as he sat beside me.

I shrugged my shouders. "I haven't been to Forks since I was 10. It's been ten years since I seen my dad."

"Why so long?"

"What? We playing '20 Questions'?" I laughed.

"Well, it is a long flight. Nothin like hearin how screwed up our families are to pass the time."

"Okay. Mom left dad, moved me around a lot. Finally she met Phil, who still had her moving a lot. I finally broke free when I was 18 and joined so I could have my own life. I've wrote to my dad a few times, but I hardly got the chance to write back."

"Maybe now that you're going back, you could mend that broken relationship."

"Thanks, Dr. Phil." I joked. "When do we get food. I'm starving."

"Flight attendant will be around soon as the plane takes off." I heard Jenkinson say from my left.

It wasn't but thirty minutes later and I felt the plane lift. I could hear the captain making announcements and then a cart rolling towards me.

"I'm Shelia. I'll be your flight attendant. Can I get you anything."

I could hear the boredom in Shelia's voice. Like she didn't want be here.

"What do you have on the cart?" I asked.

"Drinks."

"What kind?"

"Soda, water, or alcohol."

"I'll take a coke and crown." I said.

"Damn, Swan. Didn't know you drank the hard stuff." Franklin yelled.

"Well, I am full of surprises." I joked.

"Make that four, please." Harding said.

I heard the sounds of glasses and ice being moved around. It's amazing how much more you hear when you lose your sight.

"Here. Hello? Here is your drink, ma'am."

I held my hand up, trying to feel around for my glass. Finally I found it, Shelia making no move to lower it into my hand.

"God, are you blind? I held it in your sight for ever."

"Yes, I am blind. And I will be reporting you for rudeness and lack of professionalism. Now, when do we get food and what are we having?"

I could hear the guys stiffling laughs at what I said.

"We will have a fish platter with steamed veggies or a baked chicken platter with veggies. It will be served in an hour."

"I'll have chicken."

"Very well."

I heard the cart leave and laughs were let out.

"Holy shit, Swan. I wish you could have seen her face. She turned white as a ghost. Damn, girl. You been hangin with us too long." Jenkinson said.

"Yeah, two years is too damn long." I laughed.

Besides the meal being unsatisfying, the flight was smooth. I eventually fell asleep the rest of the way. I wished I had taken my sleep meds before.

~*A/N: So, what you think? Hope its good. I'm really into this one. I've had it in my head for awhile now. Anywho, hope you enjoy. :) P.S. Excuse any mistakes. I'm writing this in my phone.*~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Charlie

**Okay, so, I got the idea for this fic from the Lifetime movie Blindsided. But, if you have seen the movie, this will be nothing like it. I did use the beginning to start my fic, but I got the idea from watching Blindsided. Just wanted to clear it up, thanks to a reviewer mentioning it.

Now, on with the story.**

I seen her eyes. A pleading look hidden among them. I couldn't shake her eyes. They haunted me. Then it hit me. The loud boom, the fire, the stone wall. All at once. I was frozen. Couldn't move. The last thing I seen were those eyes.

"Swan! Swan!"

I screamed as I was shaken awake. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if it was real.

"Swan! Calm down! It's okay. It's me, Harding."

I calmed at his voice, my hands shaking as I reached up to his face. His hand guided mine, so I could know it was him. My nerves calmed.

"Where are we? What time is it?"

"We just landed in the states. It's Saturday. A whole day's flight. Come on, let's get some food before our next flight. I managed to get us another non stop to Washington from New York. We will be in Seattle about 5 hours once we board again."

I rubbed my eyes, I can't see, I still feel the motions from before. I stood and reached above me and grabbed my bag before letting Harding help me off. We met up with Franklin and Jenkinson outside and a taxi took us to a nearby resturaunt.

"Afternoon. What can I get you?"

"Yes, what do you have for specials?" I asked, making sure I folded my stick where she could see it. I didn't want a repeat of the flight attendant.

"We have Philly Cheese Steak poboys, fries and gravy and a New York strip steak with baked potatoe."

"I'll have the Philly plate and a Dr. Pepper please."

"Yes, ma'am. What about you guys?"

"Steak." All three said.

The waitress left to put in our order and brought back our drinks. I felt for mine and manged a straw in it.

Wasn't long before the food came and we all began to eat. I sensed a hand coming towards my plate.

"Better take that hand back, Franklin. I have a fork that will hurt when jabbed into a hand."

"Damn. How'd you know it was me?"

"I can hear what direction something is coming from. Plus you have always been the one to steal my food."

Harding and Jenkinson laughed. I couldn't help but laugh, too. We finally finished and headed back to the airport. We loaded the plane and relaxed off.

"Hey, Swan. Got somethin for ya. I set your laptop up while you slept last flight." Jenkinson said, sitting beside me this time.

"Why you diggin in my stuff, you ass?"

"Chill. I put a program on it. Everything is voice activated. Here. Try it out. Tell it to power on."

"Laptop on."

"Welcome, Bella." Came a voice from my lap.

"Now, when it powers on, you can give it a command for anything. E-mail, music, anything. I have mine, Franklin and Harding's e-mail saved. Just tell it which one you want by saying our last name and then say your message. Figured it would be something easy to use can keep in touch with us, where ever we all are."

"Wow. Thanks, J. That's pretty neat. It will come in handy for the rest of the trip."

"No problem. Here. Here are some headphones with the microphone."

I felt Jenkinson place the headphones on my head. I reached up to his face. I felt the emotion of happiness and caring.

The captain came over the speakers announcing our flight was leaving. I gave my laptop commands and before long, I had downloaded songs for my trip. I reclined the seat slightly and closed my eyes. As I listened to the music, I pictured the guys. Their faces, how they look when they laugh. These guys have been my friends for the last two years. I didn't know what I would do without them once they dropped me off.

Our flight finally landed. I was happy I could be on the ground from now on.

"Alright. All set. Let's move out." Harding said as he shut the back of his rental SUV.

"Shut it, Harding. You sound like Sarg now." I joked as he helped me in the front seat.

"She has a point. I'm just sayin!" Franklin said.

I assumed Harding gave him that look. The look that he used to make the lower, newer recruits shut up.

"Let's just go. Is there a GPS?"

"Yeah. Why?" Harding asked.

"GPS?"

"Hello. Where may I take you today?"

"Holy shit! It talks!" Franklin yelled.

"Search Charlie Swan residence in Forks, Washington."

"Searching. Residence found. Shall I take you there?"

"Yes. Take us now."

"Damn, girl. Anything you can't do?" Harding laughed.

"There is one thing. I can't pee standing up. That's the last thing on my list of things to accomplish."

The guys burst out into laughter. "Man, I sure am goin to miss you, Swan." Jenkinson said.

"Don't go all girly on me, J. It's not becoming." I laughed.

Harding pulled out and headed in the direction the GPS led him. It two hours or more to get us to Charlie's. My nerves began getting to me. I didn't know how Charlie was going to be towards me after ten years, plus me showing up blind after an accident.

"Bells?" I heard as soon as my door opened.

I turned towards his voice. It was much different than I last remember. Deeper, older. I reached out, feeling for his face. He took my hand and touched it to his cheek.

"Hi, dad. It's good to see you." I felt of his cheeks, his eyes. All so much older.

"It's great to see you, too, Bells. Well, let's get you inside. Can you get in okay?"

"Yeah. Just help me out and I can find my way in. I need to learn where everything is. Guys, get my things?"

"Sure thing, Swan." Harding said.

Charlie helped me out of the SUV and helped me steady myself. I took out my stick and felt my way in. When I felt the stairs, I reached for the railing, Charlie helping me find it.

I made my way inside. It still smelt the same. Fish, wood and aftershave. The smells I loved as a kid.

"Oh, dad, let me introduce you to my comrades. Greg Jenkinson, Carlos Franklin and Jeremy Harding. Guys, my dad, Charlie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. You have an amazing daughter. Shes the best soldier we had in our ranks." Harding gushed.

"Thank you. Its wonderful to hear that. Thank you for serving, and for bringing her home in one piece."

"It's our pleasure, Mr. Swan. Bella, we have to go. We only have a short time with our families before we have to leave again. E-mail us. Take care of yourself." Franklin said, hugging me.

"I will. Thank you, guys. Take care." I hugged Jenkinson before hearing the door shut.

"So, Bells. What do you need me to do?" Charlie asked, nervously.

"Carry my bags upstairs, please. I need a shower after that long trip."

"Yeah, here, I'll help you to the stairs." He gently took my arm and led me to the stairs. I carefully counted the steps for later. I remembered my room was the first one at the top of the stairs.

"I got rid of a few things, added some new. Found a good desk and bed set. Everything else is still the same."

"Thanks, dad. I'm going to shower and then we can have dinner together."

"Can you find everything yourself?"

"Yes, dad. Linen closet next to my room, bathroom is the next door. I'll be fine. If I need anything, I'll call for you."

"Okay. Well, uh, I'll just leave you to it then."

I heard him walk down the stairs as I found my bag. I pulled my shower kit out and found my robe. I felt my way towards the linen closet and pulled out a towel and washcloth then making my way into the bathroom.

I took my things out of my kit and placed it on the shower rack. I then sat on the toilet and undressed.

It felt good to have a decent shower. I stayed in longer than I planned. Once the water changed to cold, I got out. I was happy to notice Charlie had handles installed for me to use while getting in and out. I toweled of and wrapped in my robe.

When I made it back to my room, I pulled my clothes out and laid them on the bed. I realized it was time to shop for normal clothes.

"Bells? You okay?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm coming down." I yelled as I slipped into my sneakers.

I left my stick in my room as I went downstairs. I counted the steps and successfully made it down. I pictured the house from childhood and found the living room where Charlie sat.

"Hey, you made it. Feel better?"

"I do. It was nice having a long shower."

"Where's your stick thing?"

"Upstairs. I decided to learn the house without it. Maybe make things easier. All I need to know is where everything in the kitchen is."

"No problem, kiddo. We can work on that. So, do you want to go out or stay in for dinner?"

"Is the diner still open?"

"It is."

"Let's go out. I want to go and get me some new clothes if there is a clothing store around. All I have it my Marine attire. Is there someone who can help me?"

"Sue Clearwater. She works at the diner. You remember her don't you?"

"Yeah, Harry's wife. Let me get my bag and stick and I'll be ready."

I made it back upstairs and found what I needed. I put my tags on as well, seeing as how I always wore them. When I got back downstairs, Charlie helped me to the cruiser.

He was Cheif of Police in Forks. He was proud. Who wouldn't be. I was happy for him.

We made it to the diner and sat in the corner booth we sat at as a kid. Dad talked to Sue as we ordered, who agreed to go with me after her shift.

"So, dad, tell me. What have you been doing with yourself?" I played with my straw as we talked.

"Same old stuff. Billy Black comes by every week to watch the game. I fish and hunt with Harry when I'm not on duty. I stay to myself. Lonely old man you got, Bells."

I chuckled. "Don't worry, dad. I'm sure you'll find someone. You're handsome still. Better hurry, though, you won't last forever."

"Funny, Bells. Tell me why you joined. We never talked hardly after your mom took off."

"I joined to be my own person. With mom it was always going and doing what she needed or wanted to. I never done anything for me. So when I found out about the Marines, I joined. I went into photography and infantry. I lucked up and got both. It was nice to be able to do something for me."

"Well I'm proud of you. You're still just as beautiful as when you were little. I missed you, Bells."

I smiled. "I missed you, too, dad." I reached for his hand. "We have ten years to catch up on. I expect that pony I didn't get for my 12th birtday and Mustang car for my 16th."

He laughed. "Still the same Bella. Sorry, baby. No can do on the Mustang, but I can do the pony. I'll have it by tomorrow."

"Joking, dad." I giggled.

"Me, too."

Now I see where I get my outlook and personality from. I was looking foward to spending more time with my dad.

**A/N: Shew! I'm on a roll! Last chapter for now. Write more later! So happy to see I already have awesome reviewers! :) I will try & make you proud!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Emmett POV

It's been four years since I've been to Forks. For some reason, something has pulled me back. I've ventured all over the States, but no where has that pull at my chest like Forks does. I don't know why, but I feel like there is something or someone here that I need.

I left the family to find myself for awhile. After Rosalie told me that we weren't true mates and she had found hers, I was devistated. I just knew we were meant fo each other. Then I found out the pull to each other was from her. She made me believe I was in love with her.

All truth, I loved her. With or without her masking it, but she left and so did I. Esme and Carlisle understood why I left, but made me promise to always come back home.

So, here I am, finding myself walking down the main street, watching the people go about their daily lives.

That's when I seen her. A beautiful brunette angel. I watched as she got out of Charlie Swan's cruiser and opened a long stick and placed it in front of her. She used it to guide her over the sidewalk and up to the diner.

I couldn't help but watch her as she made her way to the corner booth by the window. I followed her inside and sat on the opposite side of the room.

"Hello, again, Emmett. What brings you back to Forks?"

I look up to see Sue Clearwater standing in front of me. Sue had always been nice to me, seeing as how she lived on the reservation and I was a vampire.

"Hello, Sue. Just come back to see the old place. Had to do somethin. Living alone just wasn't for me. How are you?"

"Just fine." She lowered her voice and leaned in to me. "I know you don't eat, but can I get you anything while you sit?"

"You can bring me water. I can handle sipping that awhile." I smiled.

She nodded. "Be right back."

I nodded back to her and watched as she left. My eyes found Charlie and the beautiful girl beside him. I was entranced with her. Her smile, her smell, her laugh. As Sue came back, I reached for her before she could leave.

"Sue, who is that with Charlie Swan?"

"That's Isabella, or Bella. His daughter."

"I didn't know he had a daughter." I said a little confused. When we were last in town, I never saw him with anyone, or even knew he had any kids.

"Her mom took off when she was ten, took Bella with her. Bella just come home. She was blinded by a bomb going off while she was on active duty in the Marines. Charlie was the only one who could care for her. Her mom is remarried and moves around alot. I think it's nice they are reconnecting."

"Yeah, nice. Thanks, Sue."

She nodded and walked away. So my angel was blind. Why did I feel like I wanted to hold her, protect her, make her see again? I didn't understand why I felt that way. All I knew was I would do anything to get her to notice me.

I sat for an hour and a half just watching. She was perfect in everyway. Her hair fell perfectly around her face, even pulled up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a beautiful almond color, almost as dark as chocolate. She had a beautiful laugh that he could hear across the diner. I couldn't help but stare. I knew she couldn't see me, but she did turn her head in my direction, almost as if she knew I was watching her.

I got up to leave when her and Charlie did. As we were walking out, I accidentally bumped into her and Charlie.

"Excuse me, Charlie. I didn't mean to bump you."

"That's alright, Emmett. What brings you back to town? The family here?"

"No, sir. Just me. Needed some time away. Who is this with you?"

"Oh, Emmett, this is my daughter, Bella. Bella, this voice is Emmett Cullen."

She turned her head towards me and held her hand out. "Hello, Emmett. Nice to meet you. Sorry if I can't see you, had an accident that left me blind."

"No problem. I hear losing one sense heightens others. True?"

"Yeah, it is. I can hear better. Dad thinks hes bein sneaky when it comes to tryin to take my food away."

I laughed. "Well, it was nice to meet you. Charlie." I shook his hand.

"Emmett."

Bella leaned over to me. "I know it was you I felt staring at me. If I wasn't so eased with my self, I would have had to confront you, but I know you wasn't staring at me because I'm blind, so I'll let you slide. It was nice to meet you."

She placed a hand on my arm that sent shivers up my spine. "Good to know." Was all I could say.

I slipped my hands into my pockets and walked back out of town. As soon as I made it to the edge of town, I took off in a run to the house. I was staying in our old house from before. I made my way up the front steps and into the open living room.

"Hello, mom. I knew you would be here."

Esme walks out of the study with a look saying she was sorry. "I just wanted to check on you. I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"I just got here today. How did you know I was here?"

"Motherly instinct." She smiled.

"Well, I'm fine. Really. Just went into town to check it out."

"How is everyone?" Esme joined me by the window that overlooked the back yard.

"Same. Sue is still at the diner. Met Charlie Swan's daughter."

"Charlie has a daughter?"

"Yeah. Apparently her mom took off with her when she was ten. Now Bella is blind from a accident when she was in the Marines and Charlie is the only one to care for her."

"Oh, my!" Esme covered her mouth. I could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"She's beautiful, mom. Perfect." I smiled like a schoolboy just thinking of Bella.

"You like her, don't you? She has brought something out in you that I never seen before."

"What's that?"

"A true smile. One that lights up your entire face and eyes. I think she may be the one."

"Motherly instinct again?" I chuckled.

She smiled. "Something like that. I'll leave now. If you need me, I'm just a call away. I love you, Emmett."

I hugged Esme tightly. She always knew me better than anyone. "I love you, too."

With a wave, Esme was gone. I laid around the house the rest of the day. I tried to play my video games to pass the time, but there was only one thing on my mind.

Bella.

Finally the next day had came. After a quick meal, I jumped into my Jeep and headed for Seattle. I needed to get new tools for my Jeep that I couldn't get in Forks.

Finally reaching Seattle, I parked the Jeep in a garage and decided to walk around. I looked in windows at the newest clothing lines and different types of gaming systems. I bought myself a new pair of shoes and a couple of new games that just came out.

I was heading to the cell phone store to have my phone looked at when I spotted her. Bella was in Seattle, and in the store where I was.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Asked a yound girl behind the counter.

"Yeah, I need my phone looked at. The screen keeps locking up."

"No problem. I'll be right back."

"Emmett?"

I turned to face her when she said my name. "Bella? Hey. Funny meeting you here."

"I say so. What you up to today?" She asked, feeling her way over.

"Getting a few things. Needed to have my phone looked at. What you doing?"

"Sue came with me to buy new clothes. She said I'd have better luck here instead of Forks. Plus, I needed to get a phone so I can keep up with dad."

"Awesome. What kind of phone can you have if, ya know, you cant see?"

She laughed. "I have to set up a earpiece that tells me who is calling. As long as the phone is on me or my bag, I can use it. I'll be able to use voice to call others. I've came to be smart with my contacting."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds easy enough."

"I guess. Well, better be gettin in. I'll see ya around, Emmett."

"Yeah, see ya."

I paid for my phone being fixed and left the store. I finished getting what i needed and headed home.

I didn't know what was coming over me when I thought of Bella. It was like I couldn't stay away from her. All I wanted to do was be with her.

"I'm going crazy. There is no way a human can be my mate. If thats what this feeling even is."

I went for a run to clear my head. I never expected to end up in her backyard.

**A/N: Here is a peek of Emmett! :) Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all the awesome reviews on this story so far! Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Learning

Sue dropped me off at the house and helped me carry my bags in. She had to leave to go work, so it was the first time I was alone in the house. Didn't bother me much, just a new place that I needed to get used to, again. I carried my bags upstairs to put my stuff away before I started on anything else.

Sue helped me buy a whole new wardrobe. She described the shirt or pants to me and I decided if it was me or not. Needless to say, Sue knew me pretty well considering I bought just about everything she picked out. I could see myself getting along with her and doing shopping trips, something I never had with my mom.

I hung my clothes or put them in the dresser then decided I would start learning the house. I would be here awhile so I needed to do something.

I left my stick in my room and counted the stairs again, using the railing for support. I decided to start in the living room. I felt for every little table or piece of furniture that was there. From what I felt, dad hired someone to decorate for him. There is no way Charlie Swan has this much decorating sense. It was nice, though. His big recliner, a large cushion sofa and end table between the two, sat on the one side, with a large coffee table in the middle. I made my way to the other side and found his shelves. There were awards, most engraved for him, but what shocked me was he had one from before I left. I could feel my name engraved on the metal. It was for first place in the spelling bee. I smiled a bit knowing he displayed it, proudly I assume. I moved on to feel a huge flat screen, surrounded by movies and what nots.

The living room was a easy task of learning. I felt my way around the hall going into the kitchen. There was a table and coat rack by the front door, something I could easily remember for next time I come in. I reached the kitchen and began to remember it.

To the left was the table, four chairs around it. To the right was a long counter, canasters sitting in a row on top. I would have to remind dad to label them so I could know which was which. I reached up to feel the cabinets above me. I opened them one by one to find the groceries. Next was the drawers below the counter. The drawers below held dad's papers and different sized envelopes.

I felt my way down and found the pots, pans and skillets. As I made my way around, I felt the fridge by the back door, which led to another counter. This counter had the stove and sink. The small cabinet above held spices, then beside it held plates and bowls. On the other side of the sink held the array of mix matched glasses. A canister beside the stove held a few cooking utensils and the drawers below the counter held the eating utensils and dish rags.

I made myself familiar with the contents in the fridge and freezer. I would have to make sure to arrange the meat in piles so I knew what was what.

I could still picture what it looked like from when I was little. I imagine it looking the same. Wooden walls with pictures hanging around and dreamcatchers handmade by dad's friend, Billy.

The kitchen having pale blue counters and ugly floral back paper. I couldn't help but smile. I missed this place, a lot.

I decided to sit on the back patio, so I went back upstairs to grab my laptop bag and phone.

"Call dad."

"Calling dad."

"Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Bells, hey. When did you get a phone?"

"Today while shopping with Sue. I have it voice activated so all I do is say call whoever and it dials. It even tells me who is calling me."

"That's great, Bells. What have you done today?"

"When I got back I walked around the house to get a fill of where everything was. Listen, can you pick up something for supper? I don't know what all is in the freezer yet and didn't want to cook the wrong thing."

"Yeah, no problem sweetheart. I'll be home by seven. You going to be okay til then?"

"Sure. Just goin to check e-mails."

"Okay. See you later."

"Okay. Hey, don't forget that pony."

He laughed. "Sure thing. Love ya."

"Love ya, too."

He hung up still laughing. I successfully made it to the back door and out onto the patio. I found the table and set my laptop down.

I pulled it out and began the start up program and opened the e-mail.

"You have three new voice e-mails from Harding, Franklin and Jenkinson."

"Open e-mail from Harding."

"Hey, Swan. Just a quick e-mail to check on ya. Hope things are goin good. I leave out in a week to head to base in North Carolina. Sure guna miss ya. Well, better go. Hope to hear back from you. Later!"

"Write reply to Harding. Hey Harding. Things are goin great here. Dad is still dad, just a little more relaxed. Went on a shoppin trip today. Big shock, I know. I miss you, and the other guys. Be sure to write once your gone. Let me know how things are! Miss you, ass! Love ya!"

"Send e-mail."

"Message sent."

"Open e-mail from Jenkinson."

"Bella! What's up girl? Hope you're good. Guess you know by now we head to base in North Carolina in a week. Sure ain't goin to be the same without ya. Keep in touch! Oh, by the way. I finally got that picture."

"Reply to message. Hey J. Things are great. Dad is great, too. Yeah, Harding told me you would be leaving in a week. Sure will miss ya! Miss ya already. Wish I could see that picture. Glad you finally got it. Be careful out there and keep in touch! Love ya bro."

"Send message."

"Message sent."

"Open e-mail from Franklin."

"Hey, chica! How the hell are you? Haven't heard from you. Leavin next week to head out again. I'm sure J or Harding told you by now. How's the old man? Hope you aren't injuring yourself around there. Haha. Anyway, keep in touch. Miss you, chica!"

"Reply to message. Hey Franklin. It's good to hear from you. Yeah, they told me were ya would be goin. Sure wish I could be there. Dad is great. Its nice to be catchin up with him. And I have only tripped up the stairs, once. Clumsy me. Anyway, be safe out there and make sure to keep in touch. Love ya man."

"Send message."

"Message sent. No more messages."

"Close e-mail. Open music player to Bella's playlist."

My music started up. I listened to Linkin Park while I sat outside. I loved the feeling of the breeze blowing around me. Something I missed like crazy in Kuwait.

I stood up and found my way to the steps. I made it down and walked across the yard. How I manage to not trip is beyond me. It was like something was pulling and guiding me. I stopped at the edge of the woods, no longer feeling sunlight on my face.

I just stood there. I could feel something, I just didn't know what. Like someone was calling to me.

"I know you're out there. Somewhere. I feel you. Strongly. Whoever you are, stay close. It gives me a big comfort. Just don't stay so close it feels like stalking."

I could have swore I heard a laugh. I shook it off and went back to the porch. I sat there for the rest of the evening until I heard the cruiser pull up. I gathered my stuff and went back inside.

"Bells. I'm home."

"Kitchen. You bring pizza?"

"Yeah. Pepperoni and green bell pepper."

"Seriously? You remembered?"

"Yeah. You're my daughter, remember?" He laughed.

"Yeah. I'm glad you did."

I walked to the cabinet and pulled out two plates and put them on the table. Then went to the fridge and felt for a drink.

"What kind of soda is this?"

"Dr. Pepper. The left is my beer."

"Awesome." I smiled as I pulled out one of each. I went to the table and took a seat.

"You sure have found your way around. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah. Only thing I need is a way to label the cansters so I know what they are."

I grabbed a few slices and put them on my plate to cool.

"Oh, I have something for you."

He placed two objects in front of me. I felt them and laughed. "Really? A pony and a Mustang car?"

"Well you did say you wanted them. And what better way to give you them than a small size."

"Dad, you're too much. Thank you. I love them. It means alot to me."

I reached forward and hugged him. I held on tighter and longer than usual. He hugged me back, giving me a squeeze.

"You're welcome, Bells."

"So, can you tell me about Emmett? Where did he come from?"

"He lived here years ago. His dad worked as a doctor here and then they moved about a year later. He was always a good kid. Never gave any trouble. His brother, Edward, was a different story. Always in trouble. Emmett is a good lookin kid."

I nodded my head. Emmett did seem like a nice guy. Maybe I would run into him again.

"He does seem nice. Maybe we will run into each other again."

"I'm sure you will."

The rest of the night considered of eating pizza and lounging in front of the tv listening to some kind of game. Even if we didn't talk, there was no awkwardness between dad and I. We always felt a comfortable silence. I couldn't help but smile at how much I was beginning to enjoy being here.

When we decided to go to bed, I got to my room and changed into my pajamas. I opened the window a bit to let fresh air in. That's when I felt it again. That same feeling from outside earlier. I opened the window more and closed my eyes.

The pull at my chest was a feeling like no other. It was something I actually liked. I felt like an idiot when I talked to nothing, but I knew someone, or something, was out there.

"Goodnight. Don't stay too long. Just let me sleep first."

With that, I climbed into bed. My eyes closed and I drifted off. Not once did I have that terrible nightmare of her eyes.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Sorry in advance if I am awhile on the next chapter. Hubster came home. But I will try and write when I can! Hope you like this chapter. Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meet Again

*Emmett*

Holy shit. She could feel me outside her house. How in the hell is that possible? I mean, really? She's human. I'm vampire. That don't just happen.

When she talked for that minute at the edge of the woods, I couldn't help but laugh. She heard me, I knew it, but shook it off.

I stayed outside her house the rest of the evening. If I had a living beating heart, it would have leapt out of my chest at the mention of my name. She asked about me. Gave me hope for one day we could become closer.

When the sun went down and I could hear movement in her room, I made my way around to where her windows were. I watched as she moved around the room, turning my head when she changed. Hey, I do have some respect, despite what some may say.

Only did I know she was done was when she opened the window and spoke.

"Goodnight. Dont stay too long. Just let me sleep first."

She said it in a whisper, but I could hear her perfectly. I climbed the tree outside her window and watched as she fell asleep. She was most beautiful when she slept. Peaceful.

When I knew she was asleep, I left my spot and headed home. A school boy grin on my face. Oh yeah, I would definately try and see her more and more.

*Bella*

I woke up this morning feeling wonderful. I didn't have one nightmare about her. I got out of bed and dressed and headed downstairs.

"Morning, dad."

"Mornin, Bells. You're in a good mood this morning."

"I slept great. What you got planned today?" I sat at the table with my bowl of cereal and began eating.

"I've got the day off, so I thought me and you could hang out back and I would barbeque this evening."

"Sounds great." I smiled. I finished eating and placed my bowl in the sink. "I'm going to get my phone and laptop and I'll meet you outside."

I walked back upstairs and put my earpiece in. I pushed the button to turn it on.

"You have one new text message."

"Read message."

"Hey, Bella. It's Emmett. I got your number from your dad. Just wanted to know what you was up to today."

I smiled. "Save number under Emmett."

"Number saved."

I picked up my laptop and headed back downstairs. I decided to send a message back to Emmett.

"Text Emmett. Hey. I'm just hanging out with dad today. We going to barbeque later. Maybe you could drop by. Send message."

"How does all that work?" Dad asked me as I sat down at the back patio table.

"Come here and I'll show you." I could feel him over my shoulder. I took out my phone so he could see.

"Text dad. Hey dad. Send message."

"That's neat. What about the laptop?"

I opened the small laptop and turned it around so he could see.

"Hello, Bella. Welcome to your home screen."

"Open email."

"You have one new email from Harding."

"Open message."

"Hey, Swan! Hope all is well. Us guys are back together again. We are in training for a few weeks then going over seas to Uganda. Just a trip to help civilians. I have Franklin and Jenkins here. They want to say somethin.

Hey, Bella! Long time no see girl! Sure do miss you here with us. Hope things with your dad are good. Here's Jenkins. Ass won't let me talk any longer.

Hey sweetness! How the hell are ya? I'd be better if I wasn't stuck with these two. Haha. Wish you could be with us. Can't talk much longer. It's almost chow time. Just wanted to check on you.

Love you lil sis!"

I couldn't help but smile at the three. They were my best friends since the beginning.

"Some nice guys you got there, Bells."

"Yeah. Want to see how I reply?"

"Sure."

"Reply to Harding. Hey guys. Great hearing from you! Things are great with dad. We just hangin out today. Wish I could be with you guys, too. Remember to keep in touch. Love you big brothers! Send message."

"Message sent. No more messages."

"Pretty neat stuff you got there. Glad to see you have a way to keep in touch."

"Me, too."

"New text from Emmett."

"Open message."

"Hey. I can come. Mind if I bring my sister, Alice? She's here for a visit."

"Reply. I don't mind. Send message."

"So, mind tellin me about your time in the Marines?"

"Nope. I enlisted on my eighteenth birthday. Made mom furious but I had to get away. I left for North Carolina the next week. Done training and that's where I met Harding, Jenkins and Franklin. We became friends right off. Harding requested me to be in his platoon when we would go on missions. I was a photographer."

"What did you take pictures of?"

"The guys, the scenery, what scenery we did have. The war. Everything."

"Do you have any?"

I nodded. I knew the guys put them on my computer. "Open pictures. Open Bella's War Shots"

I slid the laptop near dad. I could hear him move around. I sat and waited for him to look. I closed my eyes and listened to everything around me. I missed it here.

"Wow, Bells. These are great. Who knew you had this kind of talent."

"Thanks, dad." I paused before I asked him what had been on my mind.

"Dad, why did you agree to let me come here when I was released from the hospital?"

He sighed. "Because I missed you. They told me what happened and I hurt. My baby girl wouldn't be able to see anymore. I knew I needed to help, seeing as how I wasn't able to be around while you was growin up. I don't see you as a burden to me. I see it as a way to reconnect with you."

I could hear the smile in his voice. I smiled, too.

"Thank you. For taking me in. I'm glad you did. I missed you." I stood up and walked to him and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind.

"Same here, Bells."

"Love you, dad."

"To the stars."

"You remembered." I laughed.

"Of course. You loved sayin it when you was little."

We laughed together awhile before we heard a vehicle pull up. We heard two car doors shut and footsteps walk around the house.

"Hey Emmett. Didn't know you was coming."

Dad stood up and walked towards the edge of the patio.

"Hey Chief. Bella told me you were barbequeing this evenin. Thought I'd stop by. You remember my sister, Alice?"

"Yes. How are you, Alice?"

"Just fine, thanks."

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Emmett. Nice to see you again." I smirked.

"You, too. Lookin good."

"I thought you said she was blind?" I could hear Alice whisper.

"I am. I make jokes about myself."

"Oh. Sorry."

I laughed. "It's okay. I'm Bella. Your brother forgot his manners I guess." I held my hand out. I felt her smaller one in mine.

"Alice McCarthy. Nice to meet you."

"Do you mind, if I feel your face? Weird I know, but I gives me a sense of who I'm talkin to."

"Of course."

I reached out and felt Alice. She had beautiful features. A petite nose, beautifully sculpted eyes and a wonderful smile.

"You're beautiful."

"Thanks. So are you."

"Thanks."

"So, I got to run to the store for supplies. Bells, you stayin to keep company occupied?"

"Yeah, dad."

"Mind if I ride Cheif Swan? I need to pick up a few things." Alice asked.

"Sure thing, Alice. Bells, anything?"

"More DP please."

"Sure thing."

Dad and Alice left, which left Emmett and I alone. It was comfortable with him.

"Want to take a walk in the woods?"

"Sure."

I felt Emmett's massive hand on mine as he led me down the steps. We walked to the edge and I breathed in the scent.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Just taking in the smell. I missed this growin up. Wish I could have grown up here."

"Why didn't you?" He asked as we began walking.

"Mom took off when I was five. I came back two weeks a summer for three years, then she met Phil. He was always moving us, playin baseball. I never got to come back. I wished I could have lived with dad. Then I joined the Marines. I was free, fighting for our freedom. I thought about this place. I'm glad I had the accident. I may have lost my sight, but I've gained my life with dad."

"Wow. I bet you had a crazy life."

"Always."

"So, how come you never asked to feel my face to see what I look like?"

I laughed. "I don't know. How about I do it now."

"Okay. Go for it."

He took my hand and placed it on his face. His skin was cool, smooth, perfect. He had a strong jawline and high cheeks. His nose was a perfect shape, evenly placed between his eyes. His brow was high and strong. His lips. Oh, his lips. Perfect. Smooth. He was absolutely beautiful.

"What you think?"

"You are amazingly beautiful."

He boomed a laugh. "I've never heard that before."

"Well, now you have."

I felt his hand on my cheek, his thumb moving across my eye. "You're the beautiful one."

I felt my cheeks flush. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The longer we stood together, the more I realized something.

"You were in these woods, outside my window. Last night. Wasn't you?"

He lightly chuckled. He moved his lips to my ear. "Stay close, but not stalker like."

I gasped. "It was you!"

"Guilty."

"I can't believe it. You know, I slept better than I ever have. I didn't have one single nightmare."

"I take that as good?"

"Very."

"Good. We better get back. Chief and Alice will he back in a few minutes."

He took my hand and led me back to the house. I couldn't help how I felt being next to him, like I needed to be there. I couldn't explain it, but I kind of liked it.

**A/N: Here it is. Sorry for the delay. I started a new job and I suddenly lost my mom so I've been busy. Hope you forgive me! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :) Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Time Spent Together

*Emmett*

"So, Emmett, what brings you back to Forks?"

I looked at Charlie and swallowed my food before I spoke. "Just to see what new is goin on. Needed a familiar place to come to that I liked. We move around so much and this was the only place I actually enjoyed bein at."

"Oh yeah? Well, glad to see some appreciate this place." He gave a smirk towards Bella.

"Hey, just cause I can't see doesn't mean I didn't hear the smirk in your voice towards me. I never said I didn't like it here. I always wished I could have stayed here growin up."

"That's a relief to hear." Charlie laughed. "Plan on stayin awhile here in town, Emmett?"

"I think I will. Who knows. Things got more interesting around here."

"Who said I was interesting?" Bella asked.

"Who said I said it was you who was interesting?"

"Well, I am the newest person back in town so I'm sure you meant me."

"Well, don't be so confident miss thing. You're not so interesting."

"Neither are you, lughead."

Alice and Charlie laughed at our banter. I couldn't help but smile. We argued like we had known each other for years.

"So, Bella. Do you shop?" Alice asked, hopeful.

"I do actually. I like to look nice, even though I can't see myself. I went shopping with Sue awhile back for civilian clothes."

"Oh shit. You have no idea what you have started. Alice is a shopaholic. Get ready for shopping trips once a week." I laughed.

"What's so wrong with that? I honestly could use a girl friend to do things with. Just ask dad."

"Yay! Shopping! We can go this weekend if you want! I know a lot of cute places in Port Angeles."

"Alright. You're on." Bella laughed.

She had a beautiful laugh. I would kill to make her laugh everyday. It brought a flutter to my core everytime she laughed. I would definatly have to talk to Carlisle about all of this.

"Well, it's time for the game. Bells, I'll let you visit. See you both later."

He waved to Alice and I then kissed Bella on the head before going inside.

"Him and those games." She shook her head.

"So, what now?" I asked as I stretched out in my chair.

"I don't know. Hey, this sounds weird, but do you have any video games? I loved playin them with the guys, and now that I can't see, I love to hear them."

"Video games? Bella, you're asking the master of video games. Em has tons of them at home."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I have just about anything. Want to come over for awhile and listen to me play?"

Just then Charlie came out the back door. "Hey, Bells, just got a call. I am needed at a wreck over close to La Push. The game is recording, so we can watch it later. I'm sorry, kid."

"It's fine dad. I'll go over to Alice and Emmett's. He invited me over for video games."

"Okay. I'll call when I am heading home. I can pick you up if you want."

"Okay, dad. Be careful."

"I will. Love you, kid."

"To the stars, dad."

He kissed her cheek as she hugged him. She turned back to Alice and I.

"Looks like it's games. Let me grab my bag and I'll meet you out front."

"Sounds good."

She went inside and Alice gathered up the plates, all the while giving me her look.

"I don't want to know. Keep it to yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I want the cards to fall as they will."

"Okay." She shrugged.

She took everything in and we waited for Bella. She came out a few minutes later. Alice went to help her, but I stopped her. She gave me a questioning look but I shook my head.

When she seen Bella walk down the steps and to my Jeep, she understood and nodded.

"We ready?"

"Yeap. Let me help you in." I opened the door and put her hand on the upper handle.

"Thank you." She said as she lifted herself in.

I closed the door and went to my side. I jumped in and started my Jeep, Audioslave blaring out of the speakers.

"I love this band. It's all I used to listen to."

"No way! These guys are awesome in concert."

"I know. They were in town before we deployed and the guys and I went to see them. Got autographed shirts and everything."

"Awesome. Awesome."

I smiled. This girl was so totally like me it's unreal. It was like she was meant for me. When I'm with her, it's like I'm supposed to be beside her.

The ride to the house was full of Bella singing, Alice rolling her eyes and me laughing. When we got to the house, Alice helped Bella out of the jeep.

"Need some help getting into the house?" I asked her.

"Just lead me. I have my stick so I can feel around. Need to get used to the place. I have a feeling I'll be here alot."

I smiled. "Alright. Let's go."

I took her arm gently and lead her up the path to the house. She felt of the steps and counted them. Once inside, she began on her own feeling her way around, finding the bathroom and kitchen.

"I'll get food fixed and then we can play."

"Sounds good. I'm going to use the bathroom and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Alice waited until she was out of the room before she spoke. "What are you going to do about food? We don't eat human things."

"Don't you worry. I have stuff here. Don't ask why, I just bought snack stuff a few days ago."

Alice just raised her eyebrow and smirked. All I could do was roll my eyes.

"I hope you have junk food. I could use some while I listen to you play. Get my couch potatoe figure goin."

I laughed. "What you want? I have chips, cookies, DP, whatever."

"Chips and DP. You keep stuff like that in your place, I just may never go home." She laughed.

"You won't leave cause of my awesomess, runt. Not because I have junk food."

"So says the conceited Hulk."

"Hey!"

She just laughed and left towards the game room.

"Bring me snacks, Hulk!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"She already has you wrapped around her finger." Alice said in her fluttery voice.

"Shut up. I can't help it, Ali. I've got to talk to Carlisle about this."

"You don't have to." She sang.

I gave her a look to say hush before we walked into the room. I put Bella's snacks in front of her then went to my shelves.

"So, runt, what will it be? Racing? UFC fighting?"

"Hmm. How about some Gears of War?"

My jaw dropped. Seriously? How have I not met this girl yet?

"You got it." I put the disc in and let it load.

"I so wish I could see. I would so smoke you."

"Girl please. I'm master at this."

"Yeah, okay. If by some chance I see again, I will beat you."

"Okay. We'll see."

For the next three hours she sat laughing at me for yelling at the game when I lost.

"Bella! Your dad is here!" Alice yelled from the living room.

"Coming. Well, this was fun. We will have to hang out again."

"Yeah, we will."

I walked her out to meet Charlie, who was in conversation with Alice.

"Hey, Bells. Ready?"

"Yeah. Alice, I'll be waiting for that trip this weekend."

"You got it. I'll text you."

The two hugged before Bella and Charlie left. I waved them goodbye before heading back inside.

"So?" Alice asked.

"So, what?"

She giggled. "Oh, Emmett. You're so thick."

"So I've heard. I'm going out for a run."

"Bye."

I left out the back door and ran for the woods. When I knew I was far enough from the house, I called Carlisle.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Emmett. Good to hear from you, son. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"We are well. Where did you end up at this time?" He chuckled.

"Back in Forks."

"I thought you would."

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Well, we always knew there would be something pulling you back there. It was something we have known for awhile. Even Rosalie."

"Carlisle, I don't think it's something. I think it's someone." I admitted.

"Who would that be, son?"

"Cheif Swan's daughter, Bella."

"Hm. Tell me, what have you been feeling?"

"I don't know. It's like I need to be with her. She was blinded in her duty as a Marines. She is just like me, in almost everyway. I think she can feel me when I'm around. Like a pull to me."

"Interesting."

"Explain." Now I was very curious.

"I think what is going on is she may be in some way connected to you. Maybe in a way that if she was a vampire, she would be your perfect half."

Whoa! Is he saying what I think he's saying? "Carlisle, are you saying she could be my.."

"Yes, I am."

"This is crazy."

"You cannot push her. Let things go the way they are going now. In time, her pull will be stronger. Let her feel it, then she will know."

I took a deep breath. I had to wrap my head around this. "Thanks, Carlisle."

"You're welcome. Call me if anything shall happen."

"Will do."

I hung up the phone. I took off for my spot while I thought over everything. In just under a week, my life has already turned upside down, and I was beginning to enjoy it.

**A/N: :) All Emmett! Hope you enjoy! Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. So glad to see everyone is enjoyin my story. I'm beginning to get more ideas. So, stick with me.

:) Huggs!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Funny Feelings

*Alice*

I watched Emmett from my old room balcony. I knew what was going on. He was falling for Bella. Who wouldn't? She was just his type. I could see their future, but Emmett didn't care to know. Sometimes that lug frustrated me.

He's had it hard these last few years. Since the family moved to northern Canada, he has felt lost. He drifted away from all of us, even Rosalie. We knew he was miserable, we just couldn't tell him why. Rosalie knew, all along. She found her mate, not long after we moved.

Emmett was devistated when he found out. Rosalie had used her power of glamour to make him believe he was her mate, to protect him. Once he left Forks, it was over. His pull hit hard. I knew it wouldn't be long before he found her.

I sighed and walked back inside. I sat at my desk, flipping through the latest catalogue from Milan. I was taking Bella shopping this weekend. I was excited. Even if she couldn't see, I would still make sure she would look fabulous.

An hour or so later, Emmett came strolling back into the house. I met him downstairs in the foyer.

"Nice run?"

"How long have you known?"

I could tell what he was asking by him not looking at me. "Since you came back. I seen it."

He nodded. "I don't want her to know a thing. Just let it keep going the way it is. She will know soon enough."

"Whatever you say, big brother."

The shopping day finally arrived. I pulled up at the Swan house and walked up to the door. I was greeted a few minutes later by Bella.

"Hey. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Bye, dad! See you later!"

"Bye, Bells! Have a good time."

"I will."

"Let's get going. We have a busy day today."

She nodded and we walked to my car. She ran her hand down the side as she found her way to the passenger door.

"Why am I not surprised at the fact that you drive a Eclipse?"

"How did you know that?"

"They guys and I always talked about owning one. I always wanted a neon green one."

I laughed. She truly was one of a kind. "Awesome."

I pulled out of the drive and headed towards our destination. We made small talk on the way. She told me about her life, which, by the way, made me feel bad for her. I told her about our family, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rosalie. And Jasper, of course.

After a few hours, we made it to upper Seattle. I parked in the garage and we began our trip.

"Hello, Alice. How are you, today?"

"Hello, Felicia. Just bringing my friend Bella shopping. She needs civilian clothes as she puts it." I giggled.

"Hello, Bella. Welcome to Kindora. I take it you served our country?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, thank you for your fight. Now, what are you looking for?"

"Actually, Ill be feeling for things." She laughed.

"Oh, I..I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didnt know. I joke a lot."

Felicia looked at me and I just nodded.

"Well, I will let you ladies shop. If you need anything, please, let me know."

"Thank you, Felicia. So, Bella, what is it you want?"

"Bright colors, maybe some flowy short sundresses and sandles."

"Perfect." I beamed. I pulled her through the store, picking out different dresses and matching shoes. Bella felt of each, asking what they looked like, then tried them on.

I was so happy chose my favorites. The white strapless sundress with the bright pink, blue and purple flowers, the bright green and purple striped halter dress and the pink and blue sequined dress. She chose the cutest white sandals that had a bit of heel and straped up the calf.

After we shopped for clothes, we done accessories. I do have to say, for being in the military for so long, Bella has a fabulous sense of style! She is so totally my other half!

We decided to take a break from shopping and let her eat. She sat down while I ordered for her. She was still nervous being in public and carrying a tray while blind.

"Here you go. A chef salad and a large Dr. Pepper."

"Thanks, Alice." She smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You're Emmett's sister, you know him better than anyone. What kind of girl does he like?"

Yes! Now we are getting somewhere. "Well, someone who is down to earth. Loves to be outdoors, and absolutely must love video games."

"He's simple. I think we'll get along."

"Me, too." I could tell something else had her wanting to ask other questions. "Is anything wrong?"

"It's weird. I feel comfortable around him all the time. It's like I can feel him there, outside my window. I feel this pull to him, like I need to be with him, like I'm supposed to be by him."

I couldn't help but smile. It was true. She could feel him. It was great. Things were falling together wonderfully.

"Well, how do you feel about him?"

"I like him, a lot. He doesn't treat me as a fragile person with a disability. He lets me be myself. That's what I like. I enjoy bein around him."

I could see her blushing. She was falling. "Well, are you ready to finish our shopping?"

"I am."

We walked around the mall for another hour, shopping for jeans, shirts and shoes. Needless to say, I'm thankful I had a big enough car to carry all of these bags!

We continued to talk about Emmett and I told her about Jasper, promising her I would bring hin back next time I visit.

"Alice, I know y'all are different. I can feel it. You are cold to the touch, you don't eat or drink, hardly. I can't quite put my finger on it, but you're not human."

"Bella, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay. Deny it. Just because I can't see doesn't mean I'm completly oblivious to you."

She was catching on. Quickly. I just hoped she caught on to Emmett. He was going crazy keeping our secret from her.

It wasn't long and we pulled up at Bella's. I helped her take her bags in before I left. I drove quickly home. Emmett waiting on the front porch.

"She's catching on, dear brother. She likes you. It won't be much longer and she will figure it out."

"What all did she say?"

"Asked about the kind of girl you liked, how you don't treat her like she does have a disability. Don't worry. She's falling for you."

Emmett smiled bigger than I had ever seen on his face. He picked me up and hugged me.

"Thanks, Ali!"

"You're welcome. Now, help me with these bags."

*A/N: Hello my loves! Sorry I've been away so long! Work & other duties called me. Here is a chappie jus for Alice. Hope you enjoyed. I am in the works on the next chapter. I'm thinking of doing a small pov from Charlie, but not sure. What you think? Please review & let me know how Im doing! P.S. Excuse any errors. Typin this on my phone. Much loves!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Answers

*Charlie*

I've never seen my Bells this happy. I have missed her. When I got that call from her Superior, I was floored. He told me what happened and I immediatly said yes for her staying here.

Ever since she's been here, my house has a better feel to it. I actually look forward to coming home after work because I know she is there. We have reconnected, just what I wanted.

She is so much like me. We don't wear our hearts on our sleeves, but we do have our way of letting each other know how we feel. Plus, she enjoys listening to the games with me.

It has been six months since she came here. She has settled in nicely. She has been spending a lot of time with Emmett Cullen. I don't mind, he's a good kid. He brings out the best in her.

Like I said, I've never seen her this happy.

"Hey, dad. What's got you so quiet?"

"Just thinkin, Bells. You look nice. Going out with Emmett?"

"Yeah. He's taking me out to eat."

"Alright then."

At that time, there was a knock at the door. Bells went to open it and in stepped Emmett.

"Hey, Chief."

"Emmett."

"You look amazing, Bells."

"Thanks. I'm ready."

"Okay. I'll have her home early, Chief."

"It's fine. She's not a teenager anymore, but I appreciate the thought. You kids have fun."

"We will. Bye dad."

"Bye, Bells."

Yeap, I definatly liked Emmett.

*Bella*

"So, where are we going?"

"A special place."

I smiled. He sure did like to surprise me. We've spent the last few months together. I've really come to like him. A lot.

"You look amazing. I wish you could see yourself."

I smiled. "Me, too. Be nice to see if I'm getting fatter or not." I chuckled.

He reached over and took my hand. I could feel the coldness of his hand against my warm one. It wasn't a cold day so I knew he wasn't cold from the weather. I couldn't quite figure out what it was about him, but I'd figure out what is was, sooner or later.

"We're here." He said as he turned off his Jeep and got out. He made it to my side and helped me out.

"Where are we?" I asked. I could tell we weren't in town. I could smell water and trees.

"I told you. It's my special place. It's a spot I like to come to when I want to get away. I wanted you to be here with me."

He took my arm gently and lead me down a path. After walking for about ten minutes, he stopped me and sat me down. I was on a blanket. I felt around and felt a basket.

"A picnic?"

"Yeah. You like it?"

"Being outside instead of some stuffy, crowded place? Hell yes!"

I could sense his smile. I felt his face and sur enough there it was. He surprised me by kissing the palm of my hand.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

"It's okay."

I wanted so badly to ask him that one question, but didn't know how to go about it. We sat for awhile, only me eating.

"I enjoy being with you."

"Same here, Bells. You're better company."

"Em, can I ask you something and you tell me truthfully?"

"Sure thing."

I took a deep breath. "Well, I've noticed something about you. You're skind is cold to the touch, you don't eat aound me, only when we are around my dad. Even then it's not alot. What are you? I don't hear a heartbeat when I hug you or lay against you."

He sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"I'm a big girl, Emmett. I can handle it."

"Well, you may not believe me, but it's the truth. I'm a, uh, I'm a vampire. I only feed on animals. I can tolerate human food, but can't taste it."

I sat in shock. Was there such things as vampires?

"Can you explain to me why I feel so drawn to you? Why I always want to be next to you, be around you? And why I can feel when you're around, even when you haven't reached me yet?"

"It's because I'm drawn to you. It's like we were one at one time. I feel it, too. I actually can't explain it. My adoptive dad, Carlisle, can though."

"Is Alice?"

"Yeah. My dad, mom, nd brothers. We all found each other after we were injured, losing our life or already turned and made a family."

I just shook my head. I stood up. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure." I could hear hurt in his voice.

I felt my way away from him. I just needed to think. Process what he told me. A vampire? I thought only things exsisted in fairytales. In real life? I didn't know what to say. I knew I liked him, and would always want to be with or around him. There were a few things we had to talk about.

"You okay?" He asked, gently taking my hand.

"Fine. We need to talk about a few things."

"Okay."

"Well, I can accept vampires exsist. I can accept I like one. What I can't accept is why it was never told to me. Why I never knew sooner."

"I'm sorry, Bells. I did want to tell you, I was just scared of you running away."

I laughed. "I couldn't run from you. One, I would hit something or trip. Two, I couldn't run because I would always come back to you. I feel a strong pull to you that I can't explain."

"Really? So, does that mean you would be my girlfriend?"

"I guess it does." I smiled.

"I'm so relieved."

I felt him get closer. Felt his hand on my cheek, pulling me forward. I let myself lean into him. That's when it happened. His lips touched mine. It was nothing I'd ever felt before.

There was a electric pulse that went through us. It sent chills down my spine. His lips felt just how I imagined. Soft, tender. Amazing.

All too soon, he pulled away from me. "Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." My eyes fluttered open.

"So, it's official, then?"

"It is." I smiled.

The rest of our day consisted on talking about him being a vampire, his family, and more kissing.

It got late so he took me home. He walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight. I walked in with a smile on my face.

"Home before 9. I must say, Bells, I like this guy." Dad said from the living room.

"So do I dad. So do I."

*Emmett*

I watched as Bella went inside. I couldn't help but smile hearing her and Charlie's short conversation. I pulled out of the driveway and headed home.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle.

"Emmett. Nice to hear from you, son."

"She knows."

"Since when?"

"Today. She had her suspicions. I couldn't lie to her. It wasn't in me. It's like she has that control over me to tell her the truth."

"It's quite alright. I knew she would sooner or later."

"I want y'all to meet each other."

"We would like that. How about this weekend? We will have everyone here."

"Okay. I'll see if she will want to. She will have some questions for you, I'm sure."

"I'll answer them. Let us know if you two will be joining us."

"I will."

*Carlisle*

I hung up with Emmett and turned to my smiling wife.

"She knows. He will possibly be bringing her here this weekend."

Esme smiled. "I'm so happy for him. He has spent so long alone. I can't wait to meet the girl who has tamed our grizzly bear."

"Neither can I."

It has been such a long time since our son has been happy. After finding out the truth about Rosalie, he was devistated. He left us, to travel, find his place. I knew when he said he was back in Forks, he would find his place, and his true mate. I have been waiting on this moment for awhile now.

I took it upon myself to give the Chief of Police a call, insure we would get to meet this young woman.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Charlie. It's Carlisle Cullen."

"Hey there, doc. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was just going to ask if your daughter could make a trip this weekend with Emmett to visit us. I believe our children have become quite close lately."

"I believe so. Well, I don't see any harm in that. As long as she agrees to go, it's fine by me."

"Excellent. I assure you, she will be watched here. We have an extrs guest room she can bunk in as to not be sleeping in the same room as Emmett."

He laughed. "That's a relief. Okay then, doc."

"Alright. Speak to you later."

"Bye."

*Charlie*

"Bells!"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Emmett's dad just called. He invited you up this weekend to meet them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I said it was fine by me if you wanted to go."

"Emmett hasn't said anything to me, but okay. Thanks, dad."

"No problem, kiddo."

I had this feeling that my little girl was going to be in with Emmett Cullen for the long haul. As long as she was happy, was all I cared about.

**A/N: Here you go! Pov from 4 diff characters! Hope you enjoy! Much loves!**


End file.
